Ahim de Famille
"Gokai Pink!" Ahim de Famille is the Pink Warrior of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Biography She was once the Princess of the planet Famille, the planet and her family shared names. After the planet was destroyed by Space Empire Zangyack, the Empire believed that she was killed along with her family, she was actually picked up by Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) in space. Out of the five, she was the newest, with Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) already being there when she joined the crew of the Gokai Galleon. Marvelous' parrot, Navi brought the Galleon to Earth, confirming that it was the location of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. After defeating a Zangyack fleet, the Gokaigers arrived on Earth only to find that no-one knew about the treasure. As Marvelous had Luka sell her ring off for cash to eat at the Snack Safari, the Zangyack flagship Gigant Horse arrives within Earth's orbit as an infuriated Commandant Waruzu Giru declared an all-out assault on the planet with the main invasion force. The crew's lunch was interrupted by a ruthless Zangyack attack. Though they attempted to stay out of the skirmish, the crew reconsidered due to their experience with the Zangyack forces conquering their planet long ago. Arriving to the aid of two women and several children, the crew transformed into the Gokaigers to battle the Zangyack forces. When the second wave arrives, the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Gorangers, Shinkengers and Magirangers to get rid of the Gormin. Transforming back, the Gokaigers use their Gokai Sabres' Final Wave attack to destroy Shikabanen. Soon after, now expecting retaliation from the Zangyack forces, the crew took their leave while being admired by the populace as heroes, though Captain Marvelous insisted that they were not protecting them and only attacked the villains for ruining his lunch. Shortly afterwards, Navi gave a hint to the treasure that they would meet someone dressed in black. While searching to no avail, they came across a student in a black school uniform who claimed to know where the Treasure is. The boy talked about the Super Sentai that the Gokaigers became in their earlier battle, with Captain Marvelous revealing that their power came from the Ranger Keys. The boy asks to take a picture of the captain with his Ranger Key in order to steal it, only to fail and run away after revealing he lied about knowing about the Treasure. However, Captain Marvelous realized that the boy swiped his Shinken Red Key during the fight and goes after him with Ahim following to keep him from doing anything wrong. Through Captain Marvelous found him, the boy refused to give up the only protection Earth had since the Super Sentai teams disappeared, revealing that his grandfather died in the first Zangyack invasion during the Legend War. Zangyack struck yet again, and Marvelous decided to give the boy his Mobirate, letting him transform into ShinkenRed and attack the Gormin, much to Ahim's shock. The rest of the crew arrived as the student was overpowered by the Action Commander. Captain Marvelous took back the Mobirate and the key before asking the boy if the planet has actual value. Liking the boy's answer, Captain Marvelous and his crew confronted the Action Commander and took out the soldiers. Assuming the forms of the Dekarangers and then of the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger ninja teams, the Gokaigers assume the forms of recent Red Rangers, with Ahim becoming GekiRed, to defeat him. However, Development Technical Officer Insarn uses her new invention to revive Bongan and enlarge him and three Zugormin to giant sizes. The Gokaigers then assembled their Giant Robo, GokaiOh, and defeated the Zangyack forces. Soon after, the GokaiGalleon set sail with the rest of the crew unsure about the captain's reasons along with Navi's clue being apparently a fluke. Zangyack began harvesting the happiness of women in order to cure Warazuru Giru, who had a cold. Action Commander Daiyarl targeted newly-wed brides, attracting the attention of the Gokai Galleon crew. The Action Commander enlarged himself and the Gokaigers responded by summoning Gokaioh and GoZyuJin. However, Dial shrank himself down and took control of GoZyuJin, using it to battle Gokaioh, before going over to take Gokaioh over. However, Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Yellow damage the giant robot while they chase Dial inside of it. With Navi's help, they managed to corner Dial, but he shrank again and enters Gokai Yellow's outfit until Gokai Pink forced him out with bug spray, forcing him to retreat to the Gigant Horse to clean his eyes. While Doc forces Captain Marvelous, Joe, and Luka to help in repairs, Ahim asked Gai to come with her to get married so they can lure Daiyarl into a trap and destroy his size-changing dial. However, before they could get his staff that holds all his victims' happiness, Dial knocks Gai down and escapes. Ahim pursues the Action Commander, using a series of disguises (student from Turboranger, nurse from GoGoV and policewoman from Dekaranger) to harass him and destroy his staff. The other Gokaigers arrive, but were met by Yukito Sanjyou, the former AbareBlue of the Abarangers. After he introduces himself and his wife, Emiri, Yukito stated that he was impressed with Ahim's "Abare" fighting style, and also tells the Gokaigers that Mikoto Nakadai failed to mention that the Abaranger Keys' power can also be used by Gokaioh. Ahim told him that they only have five Ranger Keys in that set, which would leave her out. However, Emiri presented her with the AbarePink Key to her to make it six. With Yukito and Emiri taking cover, the Gokaigers assumed the forms of the Abarangers and AbarePink. Embarrassed by her appearance, Ahim stood back while her teammates defeat the Action Commander before everyone used their Final Wave attacks to finish him off. Barely enlarged by a now ill Insarn, Dial was confronted by Gokaioh and Goujyujin as the Gokaigers used the Abaranger Keys to activate the greater power of the Abarangers: switching their robots' arms. This turned Gokaioh into GoZyu-Gokaioh, who finished Dial off as Yukito and Emiri watched on the sidelines. Later, Gai told the others of how Ahim managed to put her plan into motion, as she was embarrassed further by the photographs he took on his GokaiCellular. In the series, along with Doc, her resolve to become stronger allows the Gokaigers to utilize the full power of the Gekirangers. Gokai Pink In battle, she duel-wields the Gokai Guns, often targeting multiple enemies with acrobatics; rather than concentrate both guns on a single foe like Gokai Green. Also, since episode 27, she has been using a backhanded grip on her Gokai Sabre. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre' *'Gokai Gun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiMarine' Transformations As a Gokaiger, Gokai Pink has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Pink Rangers *MomoRanger (Episode 1, 13, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Earring Bombs **Goranger Hurricane *Heart Queen (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick *Miss America (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force *DenziPink (Episode 8, 12, 30, 51) **Denzi Punch *GogglePink (Episode 8, 51) **Pink Ribbon **Attacks ***Ribbon Sparks *DynaPink (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite *Pink Five (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge *Change Phoenix (Episode 32, 35) **Phoenix Attack *Pink Flash (Episode 12, 27, 51) **Prism Boots *Pink Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura *Pink Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FivePink (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 23, 42) **Weapons ***Cutie Circle **Attacks ***Brother Attack *PteraRanger (Episode 11, 14, 45, 51) **Ptera Arrow *HououRanger (Episode 5, 22, 33, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Phoenix Spear ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot *OhPink (Episode 22, 31) **Weapons ***Circle Defenser ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Flashing Miracle Chi Kung Shot ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack *Pink Racer (Episode 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack *MegaPink (Episode 24, 34, 39, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Capture ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 5 *GingaPink (Episode 11, 13, 20, 47) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Arrow **Attacks ***Claws of Petals ***Flower Heart ***Flash of Ginga *GoPink (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash *TimePink (Episode 12, 24, 39, 40, 51) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolSniper ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Six ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender *DekaPink (Episode 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 26, 35) **D-Shot **D-Stick *MagiPink (Episode 1, 3, 23, 49) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Maagi Magiro ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Pink Storm **Power-up Mode ***Legend MagiPink (Episode 51) ****Weapons *****Magical Holy Staff DialRod ****Attacks *****MagiBolt *Bouken Pink (Episode 21) **Weapons ***Hydro Shooter ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Shooter Hurricane ***Hyper Concrete *Shinken Pink (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash *Gosei Pink (Episode 13, 22, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Windrive ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Skick Shot **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ Gosei Yellow) White Rangers *White Swan (Episode 3, 9, 28) **Weapons ***Wing Gauntlet **Attacks ***Swannie Attack *NinjaWhite (Episode 21, 32, 44, 46, 51) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Attacks ***Hidden Style: Dance of the Paper Crane *GaoWhite (Episode 8, 9, 33) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword *AbareKiller (female version) (Episode 17) **Wing Pentact *MagiMother (Episode 51) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Magi Majuna *GekiChopper (female version) (Episode 4, 7, 32, 33, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Weapons ***Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade **Attacks ***Geki Infusion Other Colors *Green Flash (female version) (Episode 43, 49) **Weapons ***Prism Shooter ***Prism Kaiser **Attacks ***Rolling Knuckle *Black Bison (female version) (Episode 30) **Bison Rod *GingaRed (female version) (Episode 45) *KuwagaRaiger (female version) (Episode 2, 24, 41, 47) **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *DekaRed (female version) (Stageshow) *DekaSwan (Episode 37, 41) **Swan Fantasy **Swan Illusion *MagiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Episode 48) **Weapons ***MagiStick - Sword **Spells ***Jii Magika **Attacks ***Red Fire *MagiBlue (Episode 45) *GekiRed (female version) (Episode 2) *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele (Episode 42) **Sai *Go-On Black (female version) (Episode 3, 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Cowl Laser *Go-On Silver (Episode 18, 41) **Weapons ***Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger ****Wing Booster **Attacks ***Jet Dagger ***Dagger Acrobat (w/ Go-On Gold) *Shinken Red (Stageshow) *Princess Shinken Red (Episode 41) **Weapons ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto **Attacks ***Many Fires Profusion *Gosei Yellow (Episode 44) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Unique Transformations *AbarePink (Episode 29) :As shown in cards, Gokai Pink, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Pink Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Pink's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 32 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) Personality She has "Geniality" and "Grace" that doesn't suit a pirate, making her quite different from her 4 shipmates. If a person is in distress, she can't help but want to help them. However, because she is always looking for someone to save, she can be a pain in the neck for her teammates. She is also thrown off by Marvelous's personality and shows concern at times. Also, she loves tea. *Her bounty is initially 500,000 but this is eventually raised to 1,000,000. This is then raised even further to 2,000,000. *Even though Ahim is the feminine "girly-girl" of the group, 3 of her female counterparts (Change Phoenix, Pink Flash, and Bouken Pink) were tomboys. *Ahim shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the other two being Don and Gai. **She and Joe share the same amount of opposite gender counterparts (4). **She and Luka share the same amount of leader counterparts (4). **She and Don share the same amount of different colored counterparts (4). *4 of Ahim's counterparts (Black Bison, KuwagaRaiger, GekiChopper, and Go-On Black) are not only not Pink Rangers, but all four were originally male. Coincidently, all four of these Rangers come from Sentai teams that started out with 3 members. *6 White Rangers (Big One, Change Mermaid, KibaRanger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, and MagiMother) are not Ahim's counterparts. *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan'' and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger are the only Sentai teams where Ahim does not have a counterpart (unless you count AbarePink for the latter). *While NinjaWhite and TimePink are technically the leaders of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Mirai Sentai Timeranger respectively and Ahim's main Gokai Changes from these teams, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger changes into either team. **Coincidently, both of these Rangers were the only female members of their team and their surnames have never been revealed. *Ahim is the only Gokaiger who does not have a counterpart with a lion-motif. *She is the second Pink Ranger to have a Submarine for a mech, the first being Bouken Pink, who was coincidently in the last anniversery series, GoGo Sentai Boukenger. *Whenever the Go-On Wings have their own Gokai Change, Ahim uses the Go-On Silver Ranger Key. However, Go-On Silver is not counted as her counterpart. Category:Sentai Pink Category:Heroine Category:Non human sentai ranger Category:Sentai 5th Ranger Category:Gokaigers